


Des pirates et des hommes

by Melie



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Adventure, Developing Relationship, M/M, Pirates, Relationship(s)
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2008-04-18
Updated: 2008-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorsque Sparrow et Norrington sont forcés de collaborer pour quitter une île déserte, les choses ne se passent pas tout à fait comme prévu...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melmoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melmoth/gifts).



> Rien à moi.

Tout commença sur une île déserte au milieu de la mer des Caraïbes.

Ou tout du moins, tout près d'une île déserte au milieu de la mer des Caraïbes

***

Le Commodore James Norrington poussa un long soupir. Certes, ces derniers jours avaient été loin d'être aisés. Ils avaient dû faire face à plusieurs tempêtes, et le _HMS Dauntless_ n'en avait réchappé que de justesse. Et pendant tout ce temps, le _Black Pearl_ les avait nargués. Comme d'habitude.

Il était donc normal que ses hommes soient quelque peu lassés de cette aventure. Et il lui fallait à tout prix éviter une mutinerie.

"Très bien, très bien, abandonna-t-il en levant les mains. J'irai seul."

Des regards plus qu'ahuris convergèrent vers lui. Quelques protestations s'élevèrent, mais se turent rapidement. Personne ne tenait à l'accompagner. Pourtant, l'île n'avait pas l'air bien plus hostile que les précédentes.

Norrington se résigna donc à s'y rendre seul. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Plus discret, déjà.

Ce qu'il ferait, face à Sparrow et son équipage de mécréants ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Mais s'il contournait l'île, ils ne le verraient probablement pas arriver. Il n'aurait alors qu'à repérer leur campement et leurs intentions, puis revenir avec des renforts. En espérant que son propre équipage comprendrait le signal.

***

Le capitaine Jack Sparrow eût un sourire presque nerveux. Oh, certes, les derniers jours n'avaient pas été les meilleurs de son commandement. Ils avaient eu affaire à plusieurs tempêtes, et si le _Black Pearl_ s'en était sorti sans aucun dommage - le contraire n'était de toute en aucun cas envisageable -, la bande de flemmards à son bord n'avait plus désormais qu'un seul mot à la bouche : "repos".

S'il ne prenait pas une décision immédiatement, cela pourrait mal tourner.

"Très bien, très bien, abandonna-t-il en faisant de grands mouvements avec ses bras. J'irai donc seul."

Il y eu quelques regards surpris, mais personne ne protesta. Tiens donc, pas pressés d'accompagner leur capitaine sur une île inconnue ? Il avait une carte, pourtant, cette fois… et son fameux compas.

"Mais je tiens à ce que le Black Pearl soit impeccable à mon retour ! Est-ce compris, Monsieur Gibbs ?"

***

Norrington s'empressa de camoufler sa barque parmi les arbres. Le _Black Pearl_ ne prendrait certainement pas la peine de faire le tour de l'île, et de toute manière Sparrow ne pouvait qu'être au courant de la présence du _HMS Dauntless_ non loin, mais avec un peu de chance il réussirait à ne pas se faire repérer.

Et si Sparrow réussissait à s'échapper des geôles de la Royal Navy même gardées par des soldats autres que Murtogg et Mullroy, James devrait pouvoir s'échapper de la cale où il risquait fort d'être enfermé et "emprunter" une barque. S'il ne se faisait pas tuer sur le coup, certes. Mais Sparrow préférerait probablement l'humilier d'abord.

Le Commodore vérifia tout de même la présence de son sabre à son côté. On n'était jamais sûr de rien, avec les pirates… malgré leurs prétendus codes d'honneur, ils n'étaient que de viles malotrus… et Sparrow n'échappait pas à la règle.

Norrington marcha longuement à travers la forêt. L'île avait l'avantage de ne pas être bien grande. Il l'aurait traversée en moins de deux heures. Une fois parvenu à la plage, si Sparrow et ses hommes l'avaient déjà quittée, il n'aurait qu'à suivre leurs traces. Et il savait par expérience que les hommes du pirates n'étaient pas plus discrets que les siens en la matière…

***

Jack Sparrow avait une carte, certes. Et certes, il savait la déchiffrer. Il ne pouvait pas être perdu. Pas avec une carte qu'il savait déchiffrer.

Non. C'était juste le paysage qui ne s'accordait pas avec la carte.

Et le compas qui avait un peu de mal à suivre.

Le capitaine du Black Pearl ne fit pas demi-tour pour autant. Tout d'abord, il n'avait aucune idée d'où il se retrouverait s'il devait faire demi-tour. Et puis, il était hors de question d'abandonner. Pas si près du but.

Il trancha une branche d'un coup de sabre. Non pas parce qu'elle le gênait particulièrement dans son avancée. Elle était au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, tout simplement.

Le soleil commençait à perdre de l'altitude lorsqu'il finit par trouver une clairière. Forcément la bonne. Il n'y avait pas trente six mille clairières sur cette île, après tout.

Le tout était à présent de trouver la tête de singe. Là-dessus, la carte n'était pas très précise. Le dessin ressemblait relativement à un rocher, mais il pouvait très bien s'agir d'un gros arbre.

"Dites-moi, Commodore, si vous n'êtes pas trop occupé bien sûr… ça vous ennuierait de m'aider ?"

***

Norrington ne voulait même pas savoir comment Jack l'avait repéré. Mais bien évidemment, le pirate n'allait pas se priver de lui en donner la réponse tandis qu'il sortait des buissons pour venir se planter face à lui.

"Le bleu vous va si bien…  
\- Sparrow, vous êtes…  
\- En état d'arrestation, je sais, je sais, soupira le pirate en secouant la main. Et c'est capitaine. Capitaine Jack Sparrow. Mais bon, en attendant, pourriez-vous me dire si ce dessin, là… pour vous, c'est un arbre ou un rocher ?"

Et voilà qu'il lui collait une carte sous le nez. Norrington prit malgré lui le parchemin du bout des doigts et commença à l'observer, tout en gardant un œil sur son… prisonnier ? Dont les doigts sales indiquaient une figure plutôt mal dessinée.

"Un rocher, répondit machinalement le Commodore.  
\- Je vous remercie, enchaîna l'autre en reprenant la carte. A présent, si vous voulez m'excuser, j'ai dû me tromper de clairière…  
\- Sparrow !"

Le cri fut suivit d'un grondement de tonnerre. Le ciel s'était couvert de nuages depuis quelques minutes. La tempête n'allait pas tarder… fort heureusement, la barque était à l'abri.

Le pirate se retourna avec un mine agacée.

"Capitaine !  
\- Vous êtes…"

Nouveau grondement de tonnerre. La pluie commença à tomber.

Sans accorder un seul regard au sabre que Norrington venait de sortir, sans même faire mine de tirer sa propre arme, Sparrow hocha la tête.

"Je crois qu'il va falloir attendre demain pour rejoindre le _HMS Dauntless_. Et si j'étais vous, je…"

Il fit un signe vers la forêt.

"… me mettrais à l'abri. Et vite."

Avant de disparaître.

Ravalant un juron, Norrington courut à sa poursuite.

***

"Vous pouvez me lâcher, Commodore, siffla Jack d'un air faussement indigné. Je ne risque pas d'aller loin, avec un temps pareil."

L'autre ignora sa remarque, persistant à lui tenir la manche. Le pirate leva les yeux au ciel.

"A votre guise."

Ils s'étaient réfugiés sous un arbre dont les larges branches avaient au moins l'avantage de les protéger de la pluie. Depuis leur arrivée là, le Commodore n'avait pas dit un mot, se contentant d'agripper le bras de Jack et de scruter le ciel dans l'attente d'une accalmie.

"De toute façon, continua nonchalamment Jack, nous avons tout notre temps. Le _HMS Dauntless_ comme le _Black Pearl_ se sera probablement éloigné. Et votre barque…  
\- Est à l'abri."

Oh. Enfin, un peu de civilisation.

"Mmh, ça, j'en doute, James.  
\- C'est "Commodore" pour vous, Sparrow.  
\- Capitaine. _James_. Et votre barque n'est certainement pas _suffisamment_ à l'abri.  
\- Et pourquoi cela, _Sparrow_ ?  
\- Capitaine. Vous ne connaissez pas cette île, _James_.  
\- Parce que vous, vous la connaissez… _Sparrow_ ?"

Outre le "capitaine" de rigueur, Jack n'offrit pas plus de réponse qu'un sourire énigmatique. Norrington leva les yeux au ciel.

Qui commençait à s'éclaircir.

***

"Vous disiez ?"

Pas facile, de rechercher une barque tout en gardant un œil sur un pirate. Pourtant, Jack n'avait pas l'air de faire mine de s'enfuir. Il semblait parfois à Norrington qu'il ne s'enfuyait que lorsque le commodore était accompagné. Encore une bizarrerie de pirates. Ou une bizarrerie de Sparrow.

Quoiqu'il en soit, les faits étaient là : la barque manquait à l'appel. Il était pourtant persuadé de l'avoir mise à l'abri…

Norrington sortit son sabre et le pointa brusquement vers la gorge de Sparrow.

"Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore mijoté ?  
\- Doucement, James, doucement…  
\- Où est ma barque ?  
\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, répondit le pirate en haussant les épaules. Mais je parierais sur les cannibales.  
\- Je vous demande pardon ?  
\- Des cannibales. Il y a toujours des cannibales. Pourquoi vous croyez que je reste près de vous ? Entre un contre cent et deux contre cent… y a toujours une chance qu'ils vous attrapent avant moi."

C'était d'une logique…

"Dans ce cas, comment comptez-vous nous… _vous_ en sortir ?  
\- Il reste toujours ma barque.  
\- Votre barque. Evidemment. Très bien cachée, je suppose.  
\- Mieux que la vôtre, en tout cas, James.  
\- Et je suppose, Sparrow, que vous allez m'obliger à traverser toute l'île en me faisant miroiter l'espoir de prendre le large dans votre barque, puis m'abandonner lâchement sur la plage ?  
\- Capitaine. En gros, c'est cela, oui. A un ou deux détails près."

Norrington en eût presque un rire nerveux.

"Merci, Sparrow, mais j'aime mieux rester ici, dans ce cas.  
\- Capitaine. A votre guise, James, mais… il me semble que je suis toujours en état d'arrestation ?"

Voilà qui était plutôt inattendu.

"… oui, répondit-il d'un air méfiant.  
\- Donc, continua Jack, mon geôlier doit m'accompagner où que j'aille.  
\- …  
\- Et je ne vois pas d'autre geôlier ici que vous, _James_.  
\- … qu'est-ce que vous voulez, Sparrow ?  
\- Capitaine. Et je ne veux rien, absolument rien."

Norrington croisa les bras et attendit, soutenant le regard du pirate. Mieux valait regarder ses yeux que son sourire. Quoique.

"… bien sûr, s'il advient que je parviens à trouver ma clairière, vous pourrez toujours m'aider à creuser."

Et voilà.

"Laissez-moi récapituler, Sparrow…  
\- Capitaine.  
\- Je vous suis, je vous aide à trouver votre trésor…  
\- Qui a parlé de trésor ?  
\- … je creuse à votre place…  
\- Si c'est si gentiment proposé… je ne peux refuser…  
\- … je vous aide à combattre des cannibales…  
\- Oh, si ça se trouve, ils sont végétariens.  
\- … et vous m'abandonnez sur la plage ?  
\- Après tout ce que vous aurez fait pour moi, ce serait cruel…  
\- Mais digne de vous.  
\- Voyons, James…  
\- Epargnez-moi vos sourires, Sparrow."

Le pirate soupira.

"James, James, James… alors, on y va ?"

***

Bien sûr, ce cher Commodore avait décidé que Jack marcherait devant. Pour mieux lui coller son sabre dans le dos. Comme s'il n'avait pas envie d'avancer !

"Vous savez, James, vous devriez enlever votre perruque. Il doit faire une chaleur, là-dessous !"

Pas de réponse.

"Dîtes, James, pourrait-on faire une pause ? J'ai besoin de consulter ma carte. Et mon compas"

Un soupir. La pression dans son dos se fit moins insistante. Jack se retourna avec un grand sourire.

"Je vous remercie, mon cher…"

Aucune expression manifeste ne traversa le visage du Commodore. Bon.

Ce fut loin d'être aisé. Il tenta bien de tourner autour de Norrington, discrètement. Mais le Commodore refusait de le quitter des yeux une seule seconde.

"Puis-je savoir à quoi vous jouez, Sparrow ?"

Il haussa les épaules et fit mine de reculer.

"Mais rien, James, rien du tout, je regardais juste… le paysage… derrière vous…"

Le regard insistant de Norrington lui prouva qu'il n'en croyait pas une parole. Tant pis…

Il essaya une autre tactique.

"Mmh… pourriez-vous vous retourner ? Il faut que je consulte mon compas.  
\- Faîtes donc.  
\- C'est un compas magique. Cela m'ennuierait que vous…  
\- Sparrow.  
\- Capitaine. Très bien…"

Il ne prit pas la peine de sortir le compas. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il indiquerait.

A la place, Jack trébucha.

Lorsqu'il se releva, il l'avait. Il se dépêcha de faire quelques sauts en arrière, tandis qu'un Commodore aux longs cheveux bruns ébouriffés, pour le moins interloqué, se relevait avec un temps de retard.

Norrington passa la main dans ses cheveux, sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose, préféra se raviser et lever les yeux au ciel.

"Très bien. Gardez la. Elle doit déjà être pleine de puces…"

Jack sourit.

Le Commodore ne cilla même pas lorsqu'il accrocha la perruque à un bâton et la leva, tel un trophée, tandis qu'ils marchaient l'un derrière l'autre.  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rien à moi.

Norrington fut réveillé par une odeur pestilentielle, et se leva d'un bond en en découvrant la provenance. Sparrow avait trouvé le moyen de se rapprocher de lui durant la nuit. De se rapprocher de si près que, lorsque le Commodore ouvrit les yeux, le visage du pirate n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien.

Ils avaient fini par retrouver la plage où, selon ses dires, Sparrow avait caché sa barque. Pas de _Black Pearl_ à l'horizon. Pas de barque, non plus, et le pirate refusait de révéler l'emplacement tant qu'il n'avait pas retrouvé son fameux trésor. Or, la nuit commençant à tomber, il avait décrété qu'ils remettraient cela au lendemain. Ils - tout du moins, Norrington, Sparrow se contentant de le regarder en souriant - avaient été cherché du bois, et ils - Norrington - avaient allumé un feu. Le Commodore avait tenté de garder les yeux ouverts sur Jack le plus longtemps possible, refusant le rhum que le pirate avait miraculeusement sorti d'il ne savait trop où, et avait écouté d'une oreille très distraite son long monologue.

Il ignorait lequel d'entre eux avait sombré le premier dans le sommeil.

Il resta quelques instants debout, le corps de Jack endormi à ses pieds. Son regard se posa quelques instants sur sa perruque, toujours accrochée à une pique qui était à présent plantée dans le sable à quelques mètres d'eux, puis il de nouveau sur le pirate.  
Qui ouvrit un œil.

"Bonjour, James !"

Norrington leva les yeux tandis que Sparrow s'étirait, avant de se lever d'un bond, un peu chancelant - mais le pirate avait, de toute manière, toujours l'air de chanceler.

"Prêt pour la chasse au trésor ? demanda-t-il en s'époussetant. Toujours aucun _Black Pearl_ en vue… ces bons à rien se sont certainement trompés de plage…  
\- A moins que ce ne soit nous.  
\- Vous croyez ?"

Il commençait à en avoir quelques doutes, en effet. Et il n'était pas certain que cette erreur soit involontaire. Il y avait assez longuement réfléchi, la veille, tandis que le pirate l'abreuvait de son discours enivré et se penchant sur son épaule. Sparrow avait besoin d'un larbin, et il tombait à pic... qui plus est, cela ferait une jolie histoire à raconter à Tortugga.

Mais le Commodore pouvait très bien y trouver son compte, et peut-être que, s'il réussissait à s'emparer de la barque de Sparrow, ou tout du moins d'avoir une bonne monnaie d'échange, peut-être alors serait-ce lui qui raconterait une histoire, tandis que le pirate croupirait dans quelque geôle infecte… en attendant une mort prochaine. Bizarrement, Norrington ne pensait qu'assez rarement à cette dernière partie du projet. Quelque part, au fond de lui, quelque chose le poussait à penser que si le Capitaine Jack Sparrow devait mourir un jour, ce ne serait pas au bout d'une corde. Et il en serait encore moins l'instrument. Certes, il pourrait l'emprisonner - cela était déjà, à vrai dire, arrivé à de nombreuses reprises -, il pourrait peut-être même le mener à l'échafaud, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre Jack s'en sortirait indemne.

Jack qui était présentement en train d'observer sa carte et de la retourner dans tous les sens.

Norrington soupira et tendit la main.

"J'aimerais retrouver le _HMS Dauntless_ le plus tôt possible, si cela ne vous ennuie pas."

Le pirate le regarda d'un air méfiant pendant quelques secondes, puis finit par lui donner la carte, non sans quelques hésitations.

Norrington la posa par terre et s'assit sur le sable, tentant d'oublier la présence du pirate dans son dos, qui s'obstinait à vouloir poser sa tête sur son épaule, quand il ne jouait pas avec ses cheveux.

***

Jack eut un petit rire.

"Très drôle, James, vraiment très drôle. J'ignorais que vous autres commodores aviez un tel humour… à présent rendez moi ma carte, puisque vous semblez incapable de la lire correctement."

Ils étaient de nouveau en pleine forêt. Lui, James, et la perruque.

"Je suis désolé Sparrow, mais cela n'y changera rien… vous vous êtes trompé d'île."

Le pirate se mordit la lèvre.

"Trompé d'île ?"

Norrington hocha la tête, les bras croisés, réprimant visiblement un sourire moqueur.

"Moi ?"

Nouveau hochement de tête.

"Oh. Bon. Y a plus qu'à retourner au _Black Pearl_ alors.  
\- Sans moi."

Il fallait s'y attendre…ce pauvre James aurait l'impression de perdre son honneur s'il cédait sans résister…

Jack ramassa la perruque qu'il avait posée sur une branche.

"Sans moi, j'ai dit.  
\- Vous préférez attendre que le _HMS Dauntless_ vous retrouve ? Combien de temps leur faudra-t-il pour réaliser qu'il vaut mieux qu'ils fassent le tour de l'île ?  
\- Vous n'avez plus besoin de larbin. Il n'y aura pas de… cannibales, sur la prochaine île.  
\- Oh, ça, James, je ne…  
\- Et s'il y en a, ils peuvent très bien vous emporter, pour ce que j'en ai à faire.  
\- James, James, James…  
\- Commodore."

Sparrow soupira d'un air profondément affecté et passa un bras autour des épaules de James, qui détourna aussitôt la tête.

"Vous n'avez plus besoin de moi.  
\- Mais au contraire, James, j'apprécie grandement votre compagnie, et je m'en voudrais de vous laisser seul sur cette île… alors il suffit que vous m'accompagniez jusqu'à la prochaine, que vous usiez de vos talents pour lire cette carte et m'aider à trouver mon trésor, sur quoi… je vous raccompagnerai moi-même jusqu'au _HMS Dauntless_. Si votre équipage ne l'a pas sabordé lui-même d'ici là, bien sûr. Auquel cas je pourrais toujours vous engager à bord du _Black Pearl_... je suis certain que vous feriez un excellent pirate !"

L'autre homme se dégagea et avança dans la forêt à grandes enjambées.

"Voyons, James, soyez raisonnable…  
\- Je suis tout à fait raisonnable, Sparrow.  
\- Capitaine…  
\- Et vous avez oublié quelque chose."

Le Commodore s'arrêta brusquement et agita la carte sous le nez du capitaine pirate.

"... vous avez intérêt à ne pas tenter la moindre entourloupe, Sparrow… sans quoi vos cannibales auront cette carte plus vite que vous !"

C'était un argument valable. Et en vérité, Jack aurait été fort déçu si Norrington n'avait pas eu l'intelligence de l'utiliser.

"A votre guise, James…  
\- La carte contre mon retour à bord du…  
\- _HMS Dauntless_ , très bien, très bien. Mais si par hasard nous trouvons mon île avant votre navire...  
\- Sparrow... me prenez-vous pour fou ? Je n'aurai plus de monnaie d'échange…  
\- Et il vous faudra vous fier à la parole d'un pirate… très difficile, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Vous n'aurez pas cette carte tant que je…  
\- En même temps, James, il serait très cruel de ne pas vous révéler que j'ai passé un certain temps à étudier cette carte, à tel point que je pourrais presque m'en passer. Presque."

Jack posa sa main sur l'épaule de Norrington.

"De pirate à homme, James… je vous promets qu'il ne vous arrivera rien."

***

Jack mentait. C'était on ne peut plus certain. Il mentait. Il avait besoin de la carte. Il mentait.

Et pourtant, Norrington s'était laissé avoir. A ce stade, il n'essayait même plus de se demander pourquoi. Mieux valait ne pas avoir de réponse à cette question. Tout du moins pour l'instant.

Ils avaient enfin trouvé la barque. Qui, comme par hasard, ne se trouvait pas sur la même plage que la veille.

Ils avaient également trouvé le _Black Pearl_. Et son équipage. Qui ne paraissait pas particulièrement heureux de revoir son capitaine. A moins que ce ne soit la présence de Norrington qui jette un froid…

Jack l'avait présenté dès leur arrivée à bord.

"Mon cousin. Jimmy. Miraculeusement retrouvé."

Il y avait eu un grand blanc.

Un pirate borgne - Pintel, ou Ragetti ? Norrington les connaissait, versions locales de Murtogg et Mullroy, mais comme pour ces derniers, il avait parfois du mal à se remémorer qui était qui - s'aventura.

"C'est dingue ce qu'il ressemble à…"

La phrase s'arrêta là, grâce à un coup de pied de Mr Gibbs. Qui ne pouvait pas ne pas avoir reconnu le Commodore, veste laissée sur la plage ou non.

Norrington soupira et étala les cartes devant lui. Jack avait eu la bonté de lui laisser sa cabine et son bureau… pour le moment. Nul doute qu'il devrait dormir avec les matelots, et là… il lui faudrait être très attentif.

La porte s'ouvrit et Jack entra en souriant, avant de poser sur la table une bouteille de rhum - il en tenait une autre dans ses mains, évidemment -, que Norrington regarda avec circonspection. Devant cette hésitation, le pirate fronça les sourcils.

"Douteriez-vous de mon honneur... Jimmy ?  
\- Je pense que personne n'est dupe, Sparrow. De plus, nous sommes seuls.  
\- Oh... tiens, c'est vrai..."

Le capitaine du _Black Pearl_ eut un air faussement surpris, puis sa figure se fendit d'un grand sourire. Il allait dire quelque chose lorsque James l'arrêta.

"Vous voulez que je vous la trouve, votre île, oui ou non ?  
\- Evidemment, quelle question…  
\- Alors laissez-moi étudier ces cartes."

Il y en avait un bon nombre, entassées sur le bureau. Pintel et Ragetti - c'était bien plus facile lorsqu'ils étaient là tous les deux - avaient fait preuve de zèle et lui avaient déniché toutes les cartes à bord du _Black Pearl_. Qui semblait avoir participé à de nombreuses chasses au trésor.

A présent, il lui fallait utiliser ces cartes pour tenter de localiser l'île de Jack… il s'était lui-même porté volontaire pour ce travail. Il pourrait toujours refuser de révéler au capitaine ce qu'il avait trouvé avant que ce dernier ne le ramène à bord du _HMS Dauntless_...

... ce que Jack refuserait immédiatement, et ils se trouveraient dans une impasse.

Le Commodore soupira une nouvelle fois, et se demanda ce que son équipage faisait. Peut-être avaient-ils enfin eu l'idée de fouiller l'île... le souvenir de Pintel et Ragetti encore bien ancré dans sa mémoire, il ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer Murtogg et Mullroy fouillant sous des cailloux, au cas où il se serait transformé en grenouille… 

Comme s'il n'était pas assez distrait par ses propres pensées, le regard de Jack sur lui commençait à se faire pesant. Le pirate avait pris une chaise et s'y était assis, le rhum dans une main, l'autre posée sur le dossier. Il ne le quittait pas du regard, pas même lorsqu'il prenait une gorgée de sa bouteille.

"Alors, ça avance ? demanda Jack en remarquant qu'il était lui aussi observé.  
\- Non.  
\- Vous devriez prendre un peu de repos.  
\- Vous devriez quitter cette pièce.  
\- C'est ma cabine, je vous le rappelle."

James décida de l'ignorer. Certes, c'était ce qu'il avait décidé dès l'entrée du pirate dans la cabine. Mais cette fois, il s'y tiendrait…

Et il s'y tînt en effet. Tant et si bien qu'il ne remarqua que Jack avait quitté son poste que lorsque les mains de celui-ci se posèrent sur ses épaules.

"... puis-je savoir ce que vous faîtes, Sparrow ?"

Pas de réponse.

Ce qui ne pouvait être que très mauvais. Le pirate ne résistait jamais à l'envie de parler...

Une main passa de ses épaules à son cou, puis commença à descendre sous sa chemise.

Norrington se leva d'un bond et fit face à un pirate tout sourire.

"Que se passe-t-il, James, vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?"

Il aurait presque eu envie de lui répondre qu'il avait trouvé une main qui se balladait tout sauf à sa place. Mais il n'était pas aussi inconscient.

"A votre avis ? demanda-t-il à la place.  
\- Vous aviez l'air très concentré, répondit Sparrow en haussant les épaules.  
\- En effet…"

Le pirate fit mine de soupirer.

"Très bien, je suppose que je ne vais pas gâcher cette concentration…"

Norrington faillit répondre qu'il était trop tard, mais réalisa juste à temps que ce n'était certainement pas une bonne idée.

D'autant plus que c'était manifestement ce qu'attendait Sparrow. N'obtenant rien, il quitta la pièce.

James reprit sa place. Il se massa les épaules, avant de reprendre son travail.

Il avait encore l'impression que les mains du pirate y étaient posées…

***

Jack ouvrit précautionneusement la porte. James était toujours à son poste. Excepté qu'il s'était endormi, la tête posée dans l'angle de son coude. L'autre bras était tendu, la main ouverte. Jack se rapprocha sans bruit, et y déposa un objet qu'il observa longuement. Puis il recula, fit quelques pas dans la pièce, et eut la satisfaction de constater que l'aiguille du compas le suivait continuellement.

Le pirate tenta alors de reprendre son bien, mais la main de Norrington se referma sur la sienne. Il l'en détacha délicatement, sans que le Commodore se réveille pour autant. Il avait toujours su que travailler fatiguait…

Jack se plaça alors derrière le Commodore et observa sa chevelure - la perruque, elle, trônait fièrement sur une étagère. Une idée commença à germer dans la tête du capitaine. Il prit une mèche de cheveux, et...

... et James ouvrit les yeux.

"Jack..., grogna-t-il. Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?"

Il se releva péniblement, et le pirate fut contraint de reculer. Il profita que le Commodore chancelait pour lui poser une main sur l'épaule, main que Norrington écarta aussitôt, machinalement.

"Vous devriez vous reposer, James..., fit-il d'un air concerné.  
\- Et me faire couper la gorge par l'un de vos matelots ? Non merci, sans façon… je vais juste prendre un peu l'air."

Il atteignit la porte, et réussit même à l'ouvrir. Jack le suivit, histoire qu'il ne s'ouvre pas le crâne.

"Au fait, Sparrow...  
\- Capitaine. Vous disiez ? ?"

Le Commodore se retourna et lui adressa un sourire.

"J'ai trouvé votre île."

Feignant de lui donner une tape dans le dos, Jack passa son bras autour des épaules de James, s'assurant cette fois qu'ils n'en bougent pas.

"Parfait, James, parfait ! Bon boulot…"

Le pirate retint un petit rire en remarquant que l'autre homme, bien que tentant de marcher droit, recommençait manifestement à piquer du nez.

"Très bon boulot."

Lorsque James finit par s'assoupir réellement, quelques minutes plus tard, Jack le rattrapa. Il resta quelques minutes avec ce poids mort dans ses bras, quelque peu embarassé, hésitant entre le laisser sur le pont et le balancer à la cale.

Il finit par le traîner jusqu'à sa cabine.  
 _  
A suivre…_


End file.
